A New Story Begins
by Kogasmate98
Summary: A year after the jewel was fixed kagome decided to leave the group unknowing her life was going to change for the better...or was it?
1. in the end

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO IT'S ORIGINAL CREATOR BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS I MAKE

this is my first attempt at a fanfiction, so i'll upload a chapter and let me know what you think. i want to make this a series. WARNING THIS WILL INVOLVE LEMON LATER IN THE SERIES, i will tell you when. let's get started hope you enjoy!

Epiologe

It's been a year since the shikon no tama has be fixed and Naraku was destroyed, everything went back to normal and when i say everything i do mean everything. Sango and Miroku continued to fight over his lecherous ways, Shippo shortly after officially became my Son and the romantic tension between Inuyasha, Kikyo and myself have only worsen, Inuyasha finally made his choice. Everyday since we fixed the jewel InuYasha ran back and forth between our group and Kikyo until…..One day they had mated and Kikyo joined our group. on that day I thought my Chapter was over, slowly i died inside each day. for a year I stayed and watched the man i loved turn into somebody that i didn't even recognize anymore, i cried each night until i fell asleep with shippo laying right beside me. One winter night a heavy blizzard type snow had picked up and came down hard almost blinding you at first, i laid there listening to Inuyasha and Kikyo try and once again attempt to conceive a pup for some reason at kikyo's request they had built a hut right beside mine. lucky me i'm able to hear them everytime they try. Kagome started crying yet again. she had an idea that she thought about the past few days. she finally decided now was the time to act, without giving it second thought she grabbed her blanket wrapped it around Shippo and then wrapped him in his own blankets. she waited for the last light to go out, with the last light out she picked up a sleeping Shippo and left the village not daring to turn back and look. she carried shippo through InuYasha's Forest for miles before deciding to find shelter, the weight of Shippo in her arms and the cold engulfing her body she looked around the forest and found a hollowed out tree it wasn't going to be much but it would give Shippo shelter and hide his scent. She hid shippo away into the tree and sat in front of it, her knees against her chest she hid her face. Where did i go wrong to deserve this? she let out a gentle sigh before falling asleep, unaware of the change her and her pups lives where going to have.


	2. dreams

Chapter 1

Along a tall mountain where the waterfalls roar sat a wolf tribe that wasn't a stranger to kagome and her friends. All of them in separate dens within the large mountain cuddled with their mates and pups, all except their leader. Since his parents tragic demise all those years ago Koga had refused to take a mate until one faithful day. Over a year ago Koga's nos caught scent of a pleasing smell of a sweet melon and a sweet flower. Unable to place the smell he began to search allowing his wolves to feast on the villagers as they ransacked through the villages to find this sweet smell, every village they came to the smell would have been so faint it was almost gone. This frustrated the young leader never before has his sense of smell been invaded with such a pleasing smell. Never before has his sense of smell been invaded with such a pleasing smell. On the day he found this scent which touched his animalistic instincts he had found himself dumbfounded by the group standing in front of him, as he scolded the mutt in front of him his eyes caught gaze at the young lady standing behind the hanyou. Her small figure, her big chocolate eyes, which shined like angels was showing heaven, her long black hair that rested in the small of her back. His face turned bright red white blush when his eyes had made their way to her outfit, so much skin was being shown he now knew what this beauty of a woman was and he was determined to have her "hey mutt what the hell are you doing to my wolves? Get out of here before I tear you to shreds" Inuyasha scoffed, he held the tetsusaiga over his shoulder "and makes you so sure I'll let you live that long?.". Koga laid on his pelts reliving those events all that time ago when he first saw kagome he's been determined to make her his ever since. He rolled over, reliving the first time his love had gotten angry with him and began to whimper, soon his whimpers turned into pain filled whines as he yearned to hold her. He brought her to the den and sat her in the back of the main den threatening anyone who dared to harm his love he sat behind her his legs wrapped around her. He started to snake his hand around to cup her breast just as the wolves began to light a fire for the night all the joy of music, talking and laughter halted when the sound of skin to skin contract came to the air. Kagome had slapped Koga, after the shock wore off he began to growl viciously whispers were few and were but all who dared to speak spoke of her death Kagome start to get nervous she stared at koga, he stood towering over her "wench what the hell is your problem, you will not treat your mate and leader with such disrespect or you will go back to the whore house of wence you came" Kagome's eyes widen, all at once she stood and began to walk out as she got closer to the cave exit a group of wolf demons stood there blocking her path. one of the wolf yokai spoke, his eyes slowly turning red. "that wouldn't be too smart if you want to continue to live that is." Koga smirked as he sat down "come" he gestured for her to sit in front of him. "you will come to see being my concubine will be much more satisfying than that mutts. That was it she had enough her face turned red and her fists balled up but her side "what kind of girl do you take me for" Kagome started to scream, her lungs began to feel as if they would come out of her throat if she said another word but at this particular moment she didn't care. "i'm not a concubine as a matter of fact I still have my innocence" her facial expressions confused the young wolf lord, she spoke with no deceit but dressed in a way that would suggest otherwise……….Koga had again rolled over on his bed of furs, he laid a hand on his cheek feeling the painful throb appear. He began to fall asleep just as he was almost asleep his nose became insulted with a scent that he found to be sickly repulsive. Salt…..he sat up and took in a sniff, there was no mistake about that salt was from someone's tears, again he began to sniff the air. he lept from his spot, he threw on his armour put his hair in it's usual high pony and with speed faster than a tornado raced to his love…...wishing…..hoping that it wasn't too late to save her from the inevitable death that was waiting for it's claim on her weak soul.


End file.
